moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 6
Salai leżała na ziemi, mając przed oczami wspaniałości zjaranego mózgu i powtarzając jakieś niestworzone rzeczy o Excaliburze i sosie kukurydzianym. Serek wbity w glebe patrzył na swojego przeciwnika z nienawiścią, mając przy tym poczucie bezsilności. Jak mógł pokonać kogoś kogo nie da się zaatakować. Na to pytanie nie umiała odpowiedzieć również Hajsik, która wpatrywała się w Jarosława, próbując znaleźć jego słabości. W pewnym momencie w jej przypominające zimowe niebo oczy spojrzał Jarosław. Po chwili jednak oderwał swoje pomarańczowe gałki oczne od dziewczynki. - N-nie patrz się tak na mnie.- powiedział chłopak, rumieniąc się.- Bo jeszcze zajdę w ciąże. Hajsik uderzyła gołą dłonią o swoją twarz. Co to miał w ogóle być za tekst? O ile Bananowa przyjęła ten tekst z zażenowaniem, to reakcja jej ojca była trochę inna. - Podrywasz mi córkę, zboczeńcu?!- zakrzyknął Serek, po czym ponownie wstał i próbował uderzyć Jarosława. Ponownie jego łapa zatrzymała się na centymetr przed twarzą przeciwnika. - To bez sensu.- powiedział Jarosław, patrząc jak smok otwiera paszczę, której jednak nie może zbliżyć do ciała członka Straszliwej Piątki.- Moja magia chroni mnie przed wszystkim co uznam za zagrożenie. Serek odskoczył od przeciwnika i rozprostował skrzydła. Następnie podleciał metr nad ziemię i próbował złapać Jarosława, by następnie unieść go w powietrzu i zrzucić z większej wysokości. Niestety, nie mógł go nawet złapać. Tak jak zawsze- jego łapa zatrzymywała się tuż przed jego ciałem. - Kończmy to.- powiedział Jarosław uderzając w łapę Serka srebrnym berłem. Smoka, z racji posiadania wytrzymałych łusek, lekko to zabolało. Niezrażony mieszkaniec Federacji uderzył go tym razem w czaszkę. Podobnie- ból był mały, ale Jarosław strasznie denerwował Serka. Wtedy Hajsik doznała olśnienia. Ich przeciwnik powiedział że jego magia obroni go przed wszystkim co uzna za zagrożenie. Czyli wszystko zależy od myśli chłopaka. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła swój Zegarek i uśmiechnęła się wrednie. - Naprawdę mam dosyć tego kolesia...- powiedział Serek, oddalając się od Jarosława i oddychając ciężko. Smok zaczął myśleć nad mniej bezpośrednimi metodami pokonania przeciwnika: ataku z zaskoczenia, albo czegoś w tym stylu. - T-tato...- powiedziała Hajsik, ledwo się powstrzymując przed roześmianiem.- Bo on mi się nawet podoba. Wtedy w Serka jakby strzelił piorun. Jego córka, mała Bananowy Hajsik, miała się w jakikolwiek sposób związać z tym pomarańczowo-okim pedałem?! Oczami wyobraźni widział wigilijny stół, albo jakieś inne spotkanie rodzinne. Za sofą zabójca jego rodziny r#chałby jego siostrę, pod stołem mizialiby się Hajsik i Jarosław a to wszystko w rytm "Pastuszkowie przybywajcie"?! A co z tym biednym, stroniącym od ubierania ubrań smokiem? - Tooooooo mi schlebia...- zaczął czerwony niczym pomidor Jarosław.- Ale nie jestem gotowy na poważny związek. Smok nawet go nie słuchał. Był wściekły, naprawdę wściekły. Jedyne czego chciał, wszystko czego teraz oczekiwał od życia, to możliwość "ostrego pi#rdolnięcia kolesia w pysk". Serek zebrał całą swoją siłę w zwiniętą w pięść dłoń. - Nie uczysz się na błędach?- spytał Jarosław.- Nie zdołasz mnie uderzyć. Nagle Jarosław poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy i zobaczył mroczki przed oczami. Całośc trwała zaledwie sekundę, ale sprawiła że chłopak wpadł w niemałą konsternacje. Zapomniał już o czym mówił. I wtedy ogarnięty berserkerskim szałem smok uderzył go z całej swojej siły w twarz. Tym razem mu się udało, a zaskoczony Jarosław, pchnięty siłą ciosu, poleciał kilkanaście metrów dalej, odbijając się od ziemi jak gdyby był kamieniem rzuconym o taflę jeziora. Nieprzytomny chłopak leżał na ziemi, a oprócz krwi wylewającej się z czaszki, na jego lewym policzku zagościł gigantyczny siniak. - U-udało mi się?- bardziej spytał niż stwierdził Serek. Hajsik roześmiała się lekko, bawiąc się Zegarkiem. - No cóż, mówił że nic co uzna za zagrożenie go nie dosięgnie, co nie?- spytała dziewczynka.- No to użyłam Zegarka i namieszałam mu w głowie. Na tyle żeby nie uznał tego ciosu za coś groźnego. Serek uśmiechnął się lekko do swojej córki i wziął nadal nieprzytomną Salai na ręce. Następnie wszyscy ruszyli dalej w drogę. I tym sposobem padł trzeci spośród Straszliwej Piątki. Zielony dym skrywający nagie ciała mieszkańców CreepyTown zaczął powoli znikać, ku uciesze Janusza. Zabójca Odzienia zawsze nienawidził efektu ubocznego swojej magii jakim był ten dym. Na co on był komu? Po to niszczył ludziom ubrania żeby nie mieli nic do ukrycia, to jaki sens był w tworzeniu czegoś czym mogli się zakryć? - Dym znika!- zakrzyknęła Strange, kuląc się. - Mnie też się to nie podoba.- zakrzyknął Mikhaln, chowając się za drzewem.- Strasznie ciężko się tak walczy! - Nie będziesz rozbierał mojej dziewczyny, draniu!- zakrzyknął Przemek, nadal pokryty esencją Smąriusza. - Chwila!- zakrzyknął Kłobuk, odlatując od ciała niebieskowłosego najdalej jak mógł.- Jesteś nagi?! - Tak, dlatego cię właśnie potrzebuję!- krzyczał Przemek, ze strachem patrzący na znikającą mgłę.- Wracaj mi tutaj! - Chyba śnisz!- odkrzyknął Smąriusz.- Może mam cię jeszcze tam okryć?- duchowi rozszerzyły się gałki oczne (czy co tam zamiast nich miał) gdy zobaczył jak Przemek kiwa głową.- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Nie! Nie! - Ty Judaszu!- krzyczał Przemek, urażony brakiem pomocy ze strony przyjaciela. Janusz uśmiechnął się i wykorzystując nieuwagę swoich przeciwników, w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy Strange. Dziewczyna pisnęła lekko, ale jako że musiała się zakrywać, nie mogła uderzyć Janusza. Członek Straszliwej Piątki wiedział o tym przywileju i rumieniąc się lekko, złapał dziewczynę za brodę i próbował do siebie przyciągnąć. - Zobaczmy co tam skry- Janusz nie dokończył. Z nikąd wyskoczył wściekły Przemek, który uderzył w jego twarz pięścią, odpychając go od Strange i łamiąc mu przy okazji kilka zębów. Janusz jednak nadal się trzymał. - Mgła znika, więc i my powinniśmy.- powiedział Przemek, obejmując Strange.- Mikhaln! Tyle czarodziejowi wystarczyło. Wymawiając pod nosem kilka słyszalnych jedynie dla siebie słów i nakierowując swoją uwagę na towarzyszy, zdołał ich zabrać z pola bitwy. - Póki co nie są mi potrzebni świadkowie.- powiedział Mikhaln, po czym na jego ciele ponownie znalazł się biały płaszcz. Strange otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się. Była razem z leżącym na niej Przemkiem, w małej, szarej od kurzu przebieralni. Za jej głową umieszczone było połamane lustro, tuż nad Przemkiem sypiący się lekko sufit a na ścianie na lewo wisiała sukienka ślubna. Chyba nawet w jej rozmiarze. - Słonko, nic ci nie jest?- spytał Przemek, oglądając się za siebie i patrząc na zniszczone drzwi.- Mikhaln trochę przesadził z tym przyśpieszeniem, ale przynajmniej nic nam nie jest. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od niebieskowłosego i skuliła. Przemek nie musiał jej odczytywać żeby wiedzieć, że rozebranie w środku lasu, w czasie bycia otoczoną przez mężczyzn, niezbyt jej pasowało. Nie mówiąc już o nieudanej próbie obmacywania. Chłopak spojrzał na dłoń którą uderzył Janusza. Chętnie zrobiłby to drugi raz. - Ja tam nie wracam.- powiedziała piratka, nadal się kuląc i czując na sobie wzrok chłopaka.- I nie patrz mi się na tyłek chociaż ten raz! - Dobrze, już nie patrzę.- skłamał chłopak.- W każdym razie, musisz tam wrócić. Odczytałem gościa i wiem jak go załatwić. A fakt że mamy tutaj suknię ślubną sprawia że jest on możliwy. - Nie ma mowy, nie idę!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Musisz!- syknął Przemek.- Kochanie, naprawde nie chcesz się na nim zemścić? - Ja wj#bałam tej co podrywała ciebie, to ty się teraz odwdzięcz! - No ale kotku, do tego potrzebuję kogoś kto włoży te suknię! Jak ty tego nie zrobisz, to kto? Dziewczyna nadal się kuląc spojrzała na najpierw na chłopaka, potem na suknię. Potem znów na Przemka i na suknię. - Ty chyba nie....- powiedział Przemek. Na Przemka i na suknię. Na Przemka i na suknię. - Chyba sobie jaja robisz! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures